Amor no Deserto
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: COMPLETA! (DRAMIONE) Hermione termina um casamento com a pessoa que tinha amado durante toda a sua vida. Mas não podia continuar a ser enganada daquela forma. Ela pensa que fechou o coração, mas vai haver alguém que o vai abrir. Alguém que ela não imaginava.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Sandra Longbottom/**Título:** Amor no Deserto/**Par:** Hermione/Draco/**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Sinopse: **Hermione termina um casamento com a pessoa que tinha amado durante toda a sua vida. Mas não podia continuar a ser enganada daquela forma. Ela pensa que fechou o coração, mas vai haver alguém que o vai abrir. Alguém que ela não imaginava.

**S.L.**

**- αмσя ησ ∂єѕєяτσ -**

**Capítulo 1**

Com a proximidade do verão surgindo no horizonte, parecia que todo o mundo andava feliz pelas ruas, disponível para saborear o sol e para passear de mãos dadas. Era difícil sair do ministério sem se cruzar com meia dúzia de casais visivelmente apaixonados, e Hermione não podia deixar de se lembrar dos bons momentos com Ron cada vez que isso acontecia. Ainda assim, Hermione se sentia bem. Apesar de estar sozinha desde o divórcio, conseguia encontrar vários momentos de felicidade entre o trabalho no Departamento para a Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas e a companhia de alguns amigos. Não era a mesma felicidade que tinha vivido com Ron, mas preferia estar sozinha do que voltar a ser enganada daquela maneira. Estivera casada com Ron durante cinco anos e nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que as coisas pudessem acabar da forma como acabaram. Nunca tinha desconfiado das frequentes más disposições do marido, associando-as ao excesso de trabalho com Auror. Até ao dia em que saiu mais cedo do emprego e, ao chegar a casa, encontrou Ron com uma das suas secretárias. Ron ainda tentou ensaiar uma desculpa esfarrapada, enquanto a secretária tentava desesperadamente cobrir o corpo com o lençol, mas Hermione foi forte e exclamou:

-Saia já daqui! – Hermione saiu do quarto e deu tempo para cada um deles se vestir. A secretária pouco depois saiu a correr e Ron ainda tentou conversar com Hermione, mas ela, com a varinha, fez-lhe as malas, entregou-lhas e repetiu:

-Saia já daqui! – Ron pegou nas malas e saiu de casa, só voltando a encontrá-lo, de vez em quando no ministério e quando assinou os papéis do divórcio. Custou-lhe muito acabar daquela maneira, devido a tudo o que passaram, mas não podia continuar casada com um homem que a enganava. Seus pais, quando souberam do sucedido, prometeram vingança, mas Hermione disse:

-Não se preocupem, vai ficar tudo bem. – Harry quando soube, pediu ao Ron para voltarem, mas ele não quis. Disse que aquele amor que sentia por Hermione tinha desaparecido. Ginny ainda tentou convencê-la a desistir daquela ideia, mas Hermione nem vacilou. Depois disso, demorou algum tempo a se recompor e agora, apesar da enorme solidão que sentia diariamente no apartamento onde morava sozinha, começava a conseguir imaginar a vida de outro modo, apreciando cada momento sem pensar muito no futuro e, acima de tudo, procurando esquecer o passado. Os fins de tarde com Ginny costumavam passar-se na esplanada junto ao mar, agora que os dias estavam mais quentes. De vez em quando juntava-se mais gente, conforme os dias e a disponibilidade. Hermione gostava de estar com os amigos de Hogwarts, mas isso também era motivo para más recordações; afinal, alguns dos seus amigos também eram amigos de Ron, e a simples lembrança desse fato perturbava-a. Ainda assim, não deixava de se divertir e de procurar novas experiências.

**Continua…**

**Próximo Capítulo: **

"Planeava mais uma noite sozinha em casa, olhando para a televisão e comendo pipocas quando esbarrou contra um homem que vinha distraído. "

**OoOoO**

**NT:** Oi! Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Por favor, mandem reviews. Eu agradeço.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo anterior: **

" Ainda assim, não deixava de se divertir e de procurar novas experiências."

**S.L.**

**Capítulo 2**

Num desses fins de tarde calorosos, Hermione se despediu mais cedo de Ginny e de outros dois colegas do ministério que as acompanhavam. Abandonou a esplanada animada e preparava-se para subir as escadas em direção ao parque de estacionamento. Planeava mais uma noite sozinha em casa, olhando para a televisão e comendo pipocas quando esbarrou contra um homem que vinha distraído.

-Desculpe. – Disseram ambos em simultâneo.

-Ora essa, a culpa foi minha. Estava tão distraído… - o homem parou, quase paralisado com a surpresa.

-Granger, é você mesmo?

-Nossa Malfoy, você me assustou?

-Não esperava encontrar você aqui. Há quanto tempo…Como é que você está?

-Estou bem…Acho que estou…E você?

-Eu…sim, também estou bem. Mas porque não tomamos algo? Eu sei que no passado eu tratei mal você, mas agora eu queria conversar com você… - Draco parou de falar e a fitou nos olhos. Hermione percebeu que ele precisava de conversar e disse:

- Você quer vir dar um passeio comigo de automôvel. – Draco acenou afirmativamente. Hermione pegou na chave e procurou o automôvel. Abriu a porta e entrou. Draco seguiu-a em silêncio. Quando Draco fechou a porta, Hermione olhou-o com atenção. Não parecia o mesmo Malfoy que tinha conhecido em Hogwarts, com a mania da pureza de sangue…O seu semblante estava triste. Usava roupas pretas e os olhos azuis-acinzentados estavam mais escuros. O seu cabelo loiro, quase branco, estava ligeiramente desalinhado. Não parecia o mesmo cabelo sedoso do passado. Hermione ligou o automôvel e começaram a andar em silêncio pela cidade. Draco disse:

-Vamos para esta esplanada. – Hermione estacionou o automôvel e Draco comentou:

-Costumo ir lá quando quero estar sozinho, vendo o mar. – Hermione sorriu. Conhecia bem aquela sensação apenas um pouco de silêncio e o azul ocupando toda a linha do horizonte. Passava muitas tardes de fim de semana assim, sempre que o tempo o permitia, e achava graça que Draco partilhasse também esse hábito. Chegaram á esplanada e escolheram uma mesa mesmo á frente do mar. E depois de um silêncio, em que ambos tentavam tomar coragem, começaram a conversar.

Hermione fitou Draco e questionou:

-O que aconteceu com você depois de sair de Hogwarts? Já passaram cinco anos. Tanta coisa deve ter acontecido na sua vida.– Draco suspirou e começou a falar.

-Eu e meus pais partimos para França. Lá conheci uma garota, Astoria Greengrass. Meus pais gostaram dela e, quando tínhamos dezenove anos, nos casamos. Era uma garota maravilhosa. Era tudo o que um homem deseja, alta, inteligente, bonita. E puro-sangue. – Hermione revirou os olhos, mas Draco nem notou – Um ano depois, meus pais morreram. Os medibruxos disseram que foi morte natural. Sofri bastante. No ano seguinte, descobrimos que Astoria tinha uma doença rara e muito grave. Passamos temporadas em Espanha, Itália, Alemanha, Japão…em tantos lugares que agora nem me recordo. Tentamos ainda fazer exames no mundo trouxa, mas ninguém sabia como a curar.

– A voz de Draco era notoriamente emocionada e Hermione ficou sem saber o que dizer. Acabou por lhe dirigir um sorriso tenro e compreensivo e isso bastou para que Draco recuperasse a calma e voltasse a falar sem peso daquela má recordação.

-E com você, o que aconteceu? – Questionou Draco.

-Eu e Ron nos separamos há três anos. Descobri que ela andava com outra mulher e cheguei a apanhá-los no flagra. Ele ainda tentou inventar uma desculpa, para evitar a separação oficial, mas acabou por me dar o divórcio. Foi a melhor coisa que fizemos. Sabe, não podia continuar vivendo numa mentira e eu não estava disposta a partilhar o meu marido com ninguém, nem ser enganada daquela forma.

-Você teve filhos Granger? - Hermione abanou negativamente com a cabeça e disse:

-Não. Mas ainda bem. Não iria aguentar ter de ver o Ron todos os fins de semana, quando fosse entregar as crianças.

-Você ter passado um mau bocado…

-Você deve ter sofrido mais, Mal… Posso tratar você por Draco?

Draco sorriu e disse:

-Se eu puder tratar você por Hermione. - Hermione sorriu e disse:

-Claro que pode. Mas não vamos falar mais de coisas tristes. Está anoitecendo e amanhã é sábado. Por que não vamos almoçar e aproveitar para conversar de coisas mais felizes?

-Proposta aceite! – Exclamou Draco com um sorriso.

Hermione sorriu. Olhou o relógio e disse, espantada:

-Olhe, já são dez da noite. – Draco sorriu e disse:

- Tome a minha morada. – Escreveu num pergaminho e entregou a Hermione. Hermione pegou num pergaminho, que tinha no bolso da saia, escreveu sua morada e entregou-lhe.

Sorriram e Hermione foi para casa mais feliz desde que se tinha divorciado de Ron.

**Continua…**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

"Estavam tão animados na conversa que nem repararam num casal que tinha entrado e que estavam muito animados."

**OoOoO**

**NT:** Oi! Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Por favor, mandem reviews. Eu agradeço.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo anterior: **

"Sorriram e Hermione foi para casa mais feliz desde que se tinha divorciado de Ron."

**S.L.**

**Capítulo 3**

No dia seguinte, instalados em um restaurante de petiscos em Hogsmeade, Hermione e Draco estiveram a tarde toda conversando sobre os anos que estiveram sem se encontrar. Hermione contou-lhe que trabalhava no Departamento para a Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, que Ron trabalhava no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, Harry era Auror e trabalhava no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e Ginny trabalhava no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia; Draco contou-lhe que se tinha candidatado para trabalhar no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Estavam tão animados na conversa que nem repararam num casal que tinha entrado e que estavam muito animados. O casal se dirigiu a Draco e Hermione e a garota disse:

-Oi Dray, você já não cumprimenta seus amigos. – Draco e Hermione se viraram e viram Blaise e Pansy. Draco riu, se levantou e abraçou-os fortemente. Hermione fitou-os e nada disse. Pansy dirigiu-se sorridente a Hermione e disse:

-Oi Granger, tudo bem com você? – Hermione sorriu e disse:

-Tudo bem Parkinson, e com você? – Pansy fez uma expressão chocada, assustando Hermione. Blaise se aproximou delas e disse:

-Eu e Pansy somos casados. – Hermione desfez-se em desculpas e Pansy disse:

-Não se preocupe. Só nos casamos á alguns meses. A galera ainda não se habituou com este negócio. – Hermione riu-se.

-Vocês querem-se sentar? – Questionou Draco. Blaise puxou de uma cadeira e fez Pansy se sentar. Sentou-se de seguida. Draco sentou-se e começou a perguntar:

-Como vocês estão? – Pansy riu-se e disse:

-Nós estamos ótimos. O nosso casamento foi na mansão Malfoy, em França. Foi maravilhoso. Estava tão nervosa, que nem dormi direito. Na noite anterior ao casamento deitei-me eram quatro da manhã, pois arranjar as mesas, á minha maneira, já que aqueles elfos domésticos eram uns idiotas. – Draco bufou e Pansy continuou:

-É verdade! Continuando. Pôr toalhas e colocar as gomas e frutos secos e guardanapos e essas coisas que não se estragavam com o calor e arranjar utimos detalhes, tudo demorava tempo! Eu tirei férias uma semana antes e lá preparei com ajuda dos meus pais as ultimas coisas, pois estava atrasada. Mas no próprio dia, acordei eram 7h. Tomei banho e coloquei o vestido e me fizeram o penteado, ENQUANTO ME PINTAVAM AS UNHAS. Era tão lindo! - Hermione riu-se.

-Ás 14h foi todo o mundo para o jardim. Eu fiquei com minha mãe e ela me acalmou. Depois descemos devagar as escadas. Todo o mundo se virou quando a música começou a tocar. Você nem imagina, o meu Blaise estava tão lindo! – Draco começou-se a rir e Blaise fez um trajeto envergonhado. – Cheguei perto dele e meu pai me beijou. E disse ao meu marido: "Se eu souber que minha filha não é feliz, você vai-se arrepender." – Draco ficou espantado, e questionou:

-Verdade, Blaise? – Blaise afirmou e disse:

-Quase morri quando ele me disse isso. – Pansy bateu palmas e exclamou:

-Eu é que estava contando o nosso casamento! Bem, estava tão nervosa e reparei que ele também. Demos as mãos e ouvimos o que o padre tinha para nos dizer. A cerimónia decorreu sem nenhum problema. Quando estávamos dando nossos votos de casamento, Blaise disse, enquanto metia o anel no meu dedo:

"Eu, Blaise Zabini, tomo Pansy Parkinson como minha esposa, prometo amá-la, cuidá-la, ficar sempre ao seu lado, quer na saúde, quer na doença, na fidelidade até que a morte nos separe." -Embora Blaise tenha dito felicidade em vez de FIDELIDADE. – E olhou furiosa para Blaise.

Blaise tentou-se desculpar:

-A culpa não é minha. Estava muito nervoso, ainda por cima com a ameaça de seu pai, qualquer um fugia a sete pés. Mas você riu na altura. E quase teve um ataque de riso. – Draco comentou:

-Qualquer um fugia.- Pansy bufou. Hermione disse, sorrindo:

-Estou gostando desse casamento. – Draco riu-se e disse:

-Você quando souber o que o Blaise fez…!- Pansy exclamou, interrompendo Draco:

-Continuando! Eu também gaguejei um pouco mas depois foi certinha. Assinamos nossos papéis e saímos. Todo o mundo mandou pétalas de rosa e arroz para cima de nós. Tirámos uma fotografia. A música foi tão maravilhosa, escolhida por mim. – Draco riu-se e Blaise acompanhou-o. Pansy parou furiosa e questionou:

-Que foi agora? – Draco respirou fundo e começou cantar:

_For all those times you stood by me._

Por todas aquelas vezes que você me apoiou

_For all the truth that you made me see._

Por toda a verdade que você me fez enxergar

_For all the joy you brought to my life._

Por toda a alegria que você trouxe para minha vida

___For all the wrong that you made right._

Por tudo de errado que você transformou em certo_._

-Blaise riu-se.

-É uma música lindíssima! – Exclamou Pansy, fazendo toda a gente observá-los. Virou-se para Hermione e disse:

-Eu escolhi para a abertura da dança "Because you loved me" de Céline Dion. – Hermione confirmou:

-Eu já a ouvi, e é muito bonita. – Os homens começaram-se a rir e Pansy ia bater neles, mas Hermione segurou sua mão e disse:

-Se controla Pansy. – Pansy respirou fundo e disse:

-Em casa conversamos. – Draco riu-se e Blaise suplicou:

-Me perdoa. – Pansy o ignorou e continuou:

-Dançámos e depois tiramos fotografias. Comemos e mandei meu buquê. Devia ter visto. Todas as mulheres lutando para apanhá-lo, mas foi Draco quem o apanhou. – Hermione fitou Draco com espanto e Draco disse:

-Até podia jurar que foi de propósito. – Pansy riu-se. As mulheres começaram a gritar, e começaram a bater no Draco. É uma cena que nunca mais me vou esquecer. – Pansy começou-se a rir.

-Blaise, tentando ajudar Draco, lançou um Aguamenti para as mulheres. Elas olharam com um olhar mortífero para ele e começaram a persegui-lo. – Pansy chorava de tanto rir. – Você imagina Blaise, correndo de um lado para o outro e elas gritando com ele. E a mãe de Blaise, tentando ajudá-lo, empurrou o pai dele e as calças caíram. Foi o riso total! - Todos se começam a rir. Hermione percebeu que todo o restaurante estava ouvindo tudo.

Hermione disse, tentando segurar o riso:

-Quem é que lança um Aguamenti em mulheres furiosas? – Draco disse:

-Blaise. – Todos riem-se ainda mais. Pansy exclamou:

-Vocês não querem saber o que aconteceu? – Todos acenaram afirmativamente, parando de rir.

-Depois, vieram as prendinhas. Eram todas tão lindas! Mas a que mais amei foi a do Dray. – Pansy fez uma pausa, deixando todo o mundo curioso.

-Deu-nos uma viagem para o deserto. Amei! – As pessoas começaram a cochichar. E Pansy continuou, nem ligando para eles.

-Fiquei emocionada. Quando era meia-noite, todo o mundo estava indo embora. Eu e Blaise nos despedimos de Draco e aparatamos no deserto. E passamos lá uma noite _maravilhosa._ Sabem, por mim, queria voltar novamente a revive-lo. – Hermione comentou:

-Deve ser lindo o deserto. Sempre quis ir lá. Mas o trabalho… - Blaise interrompeu-a e disse:

-Eu quero oferecer-vos uma viagem ao deserto. – Draco e Hermione ficaram espantados. Blaise continuou:

-Nós queremos dar algo ao Draco por tudo o que ele nos fez e você quer ir. Então, eu ofereço uma viagem para os dois. – Hermione e Draco começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, mas Blaise interrompeu-os e disse:

-Eu trato de tudo. Falo com as pessoas do ministério e numa semana, vocês estão no deserto. E não quero mais conversa. – Hermione e Draco tentaram contra-argumentar, mas Pansy exclamou:

-Já está decidido. Va lá, aceitem! – Draco e Hermione olharam-se e disseram que sim. – Pansy sorriu e o jantar continuou com outros assuntos, mas nas mentes de Hermione e Draco o convite de Blaise e Pansy ia dar que falar.

Quando terminaram de jantar, Hermione viu um casal de namorados tão felizes, de mãos dadas, e lembrou-se de Ron. Draco percebeu o seu olhar e disse:

-Hermione, me escuta. – Hermione se virou para ele e Draco disse: -Não importa que seja de dia ou de noite. Não interessa se esteja ou não a chover. Se você precisar de mim, me liga. – E deu-lhe o número do seu celular. Hermione ficou espantada e comentou:

-Você tem celular? – Draco disse, constrangido:

-Uma pessoa tem que inovar. - Hermione riu-se das palavras dele e disse:

- Não se preocupe. Tchau!

Hermione se despediu deles e aparatou em casa. Tomou banho, fez o relatório que teria de entregar no ministério sobre a violência nos elfos e suas consequências e quando olhou o relógio, viu que era meia-noite. Estava tão cansada, que quando se deitou, adormeceu imediatamente.

**Continua…**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

"Mas Hermione se lembrou das palavras de Draco:_ "Não importa que seja de dia ou de noite. Não interessa se esteja ou não a chover. Se você precisar de mim, me liga."_

**OoOoO**

**NT:** Oi! Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Por favor, mandem reviews. Eu agradeço.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo anterior:

"Estava tão cansada, que quando se deitou, adormeceu imediatamente."

S.L.

Capítulo 4

Hermione acordou a suar e com vontade de chorar. Tinha tido mais um pesadelo com Ron e com a secretária. Sentada na cama, tentou normalizar a respiração. Ligou o candeeiro e viu as horas. Eram quatro da manhã. Se levantou e foi ao banheiro. Molhou a face e limpou-a lentamente. Se lembrando do sonho, começou a chorar. Demorou um pouco para se recompor. Quando se acalmou, Hermione foi buscar a sua mala e procurou o número de Draco. Pegou no celular e marcou o número. Quando ia fazer a chamada, hesitou. Será que ele iria reagir mal? Mas Hermione se lembrou das palavras de Draco:_"Não importa que seja de dia ou de noite. Não interessa se esteja ou não a chover. Se você precisar de mim, me liga."._Hermione na altura não dera importância á palavras de Draco, mas agora estava precisando de apoio. Fez a chamada e esperou. Cainhou nervosamente para a sala e se sentou no sofá. Suspirou e ouviu a voz sonolenta de Draco, perguntando:

-Quem é? – Hermione respirou fundo e disse, com a voz embargada pelo choro:

-Sou eu, Hermione. Escuta, estou desesperada. Tive outro pesadelo e estou estressada. Preciso de desabafar. – Draco disse:

-Tem pó de flú?

-Claro que tenho! – Confirmou Hermione.

-Então venha para minha casa para conversarmos. – Hermione perguntou, insegura:

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta. – Respondeu Draco. – Eu não disse a você que se precisasse de mim, que me contatasse. – Hermione sorriu e disse:

-Ok, eu vou ter com você. Até daqui a pouco. – Pousou o celular e foi para o quarto guardar o papel na mala e pegou na varinha e no roupão. Se dirigiu para a sala e pegou no pó de flú, dizendo:

-Mansão Malfoy. – Se sentiu ser puxada pelo umbigo e tinha a sensação de que dava voltas sem parar. Fechou os olhos. Sentiu que estava sendo empurrada e caiu de joelhos no chão. Abriu os olhos e viu Draco se aproximando, preocupado, enquanto a ajudava a se levantar:

-Você está bem? – Hermione abraçou Draco com força, enquanto dizia:

-Tive outro pesadelo de quando apanhei o meu marido no flagra com outra mulher. – Draco correspondeu ao abraço e disse, enquanto lhe afagava os cabelos:

-Agora está tudo bem. – Hermione olhou nos olhos de Draco e disse:

-Obrigada por estar me ajudando. – Draco olhou-a nos olhos e tocou-lhe na face com a mão, com suavidade. Lentamente, seus rostos começaram se aproximando, quando ouviram um choro de bebê. Ambos se sobressaltaram e se afastaram. Uma elfa apareceu com um bebê no colo e disse:

-Sr. Malfoy, o pequeno Scorpius está com fome. – Draco perguntou, enquanto se aproximava da elfa e lhe tirava o bebê.

-Você não lhe deu a mamadeira, Alawara?

-Dei, , mas parece que o pequeno Malfoy quis acordar. Vou preparar a mamadeira para você. – Disse Alawara para Scorpius, que chorava nos braços de Draco. Quando ela saiu, Hermione questionou, espantada

-Você tem um filho? – Draco fitou-a acanhado e disse:

-Era tanta coisa para falar, que me esqueci. Mas também não devia fazer importância para você. – Hermione fitou-o espantada e disse:

-Não era importante? Você tem um filho e não me diz nada! – Draco revirou os olhos e disse:

-Eu não preciso de contar todos os meus segredos para você. Até parece que estamos namorando! – Hermione fitou-o com uma expressão de dor no olhar. Draco percebeu que tinha ido longe demais e tentou se explicar, com uma voz branda.

-Eu tentei, mas você lembra que na primeira vez que nos encontramos, falamos pouco tempo e na segunda vez, o Blaise e a Pansy estiveram connosco. Não dava para falar. Me perdoa? – Hermione olhou para o pequeno Scorpius, que chorava nos braços de Draco e disse:

-Tá bom. – Draco suspirou e começou a baloiçar Scorpius de um lado para o outro, enquanto lhe cantava ao ouvido, para ele parar de chorar.

-Quantos anos tem ele? – Perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

-Tem dois anos. – Respondeu Draco. Hermione olhava para eles e imaginou que era ela que estava segurando Scorpius e que lhe dava a mamadeira. Sorriu. Pouco depois, Alawara regressou com a mamadeira e quando Draco lhe ia passar o bebê, Scorpius começou se a debater violentamente, enquanto chorava. Hermione se aproximou deles e estendeu os braços. Draco passou-lhe Scorpious e quando ela começou a baloiçar, Scorpius olhou para Hermione e parou de chorar. Hermione sorriu e disse, estendendo a mão:

-A mamadeira. – Alawara deu-lhe a mamadeira e Hermione deu-a ao Scorpius com cuidado e viu, com um sorriso nos lábios, como ele bebia sofregamente. Comentou com voz suave:

-Que fome que você tem. – Draco reparou como Hermione olhava para Scorpius. Com uma expressão de adoração estampada no rosto. Quando Scorpius acabou de beber o leite, Hermione deu a mamadeira para Alawara e deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas, fazendo Scorpius arrotar. Draco sorriu e disse:

-Obrigado, Hermione. Graças a você, já não vamos passar outra noite sem dormir. – Hermione sorriu, e disse, enquanto entregava Scorpius á Alawara.

-Scorpius é um amor. – Draco revirou os olhos e disse, trocista:

-Só quando está dormindo. – Hermione sorriu. Draco fez-lhe um gesto para se sentar no sofá. Hermione se sentou e Draco imitou-a. Hermione começou-lhe a contar o seu pesadelo e começou a chorar. Draco deu-lhe um lenço e abraçou-a. Ambos tentavam estar o mais natural possiveis, para não falarem do quase-beijo. Draco puxou Hermione para si e adormeceram profundamente, espantando os pesadelos um do outro.

OoOoO

Quando Hermione acordou, estava deitada numa cama fofa e com lençóis verdes. Olhou para a cômoda e viu uma fotografia de Draco dançando com uma mulher. Eles estavam sorridentes.

"Astoria Greengrass" – Pensou. Astoria tinha o cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos, lábios carnudos. Era alta, pálida e magra. Vestia um simples vestido cinzento brilhante com flores.

Hermione estava tão concentrada na foto que não viu a porta a abrir-se e Draco entrando. Quando Hermione se virou, viu Draco com uma expressão pálida e disse:

-Estava só observando. Ela era muito bonita. – Draco aproximou-se de Hermione e disse:

-Nós tirámos essa foto um mês antes de sabermos que Astoria estava doente. – Hermione olhou-o tristemente e Draco disse:

-O pequeno-almoço está pronto. – E saiu. Hermione viu que estava só de pijama e pegou no roupão que estava em cima de uma cadeira. Vestiu-o e saiu. Desceu as escadas e ouviu vozes. Seguiu-as e entrou na cozinha. Draco estava tentando acalmar Scorpius, enquanto a Alawara estava fazendo a mamadeira para ele. Sentou-se e Draco disse, enquanto Alawara punha panquecas á sua frente:

-Pode comer. Está deliciosa. – Hermione começou a comer as panquecas e exclamou:

-Estão deliciosas. – Alawara sorriu e deu a mamadeira a Draco. Draco pôs um pouco de leite na palma da mão, para confirmar se o leite estava bom e deu a Scorpius. Hermione questionou:

-Você já comeu? – Draco acenou afirmativamente e disse:

-Comi mais cedo pois tenho que ir para o ministério. – Hermione acenou afirmativamente e quando Draco terminou, disse:

-Tome Scorpius, Alawara. – Alawara pegou nele e Draco virou-se para Hermione.

-Espero que você tenha dormido bem. – Quando Draco ia a sair, Hermione hesitou:

-Draco… - Draco virou-se para Hermione e ela disse:

-Obrigada. – Draco sorriu e disse:

-Sempre às ordens. – Quando Draco saiu, Alawara comentou, sorridente:

-O menino Malfoy é um amor. – Hermione acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e disse:

-Sim, Scorpius é um amor. – Alawara riu-se e disse:

-Não, Draco Malfoy. – Hermione olhou-a sem compreender e Alawara continuou:

-Eu adoro tratar o por menino, mas ele odeia. Sabe que você foi a primeira mulher a dormir cá na mansão. – Vendo o olhar surpreso de Hermione, continuou:

-É verdade. Desde que a senhora Malfoy morreu, nenhuma mulher dormiu quer nesta mansão, quer na mansão de França. – Scorpius começou a bater com os punhos no ar e Alawara disse:

-Não vou mais incomodá-la, srta Granger. A menina tem que ir para o emprego. Até qualquer dia. – E saiu, balançando Scorpius. Quando Hermione acabou de comer, se dirigiu para a lareira e exclamou:

-Casa de Hermione Granger. – E sentiu de novo aquela sensação estranha de ser puxada pelo umbigo, mas dessa vez, não caiu no chão. Se dirigiu para o banheiro e tomou um longo banho. Suspirando, pensou no que aconteceu nesses dias e sorriu. Só de pensar que tinha de ir para o emprego ver a cara de Ron, já ficava com enjoos. Então lembrou-se do convite de Blaise e exclamou:

-Vou para o deserto! – Saindo do banheiro, vestiu rapidamente um vestido e se dirigiu para o ministério, para falar com Blaise. Nada ia estragar o seu dia.

Continua…

Próximo Capítulo:

"Hermione ainda tentou separar eles, mas vendo sangue a sujar o chão, começou a gritar:

-PAREM COM ISSO! SOCORRO! ME AJUDEM! ESSES DOIS VÃO-SE MATAR! – Continuou a gritar até ver gente a chegar."

OoOoO

Alawara significa em latim "Aquela que tudo guarda".

NT: Oi! Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Por favor, mandem reviews. Eu agradeço.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo anterior:**

"Nada ia estragar o seu dia."

**S.L.**

**Capítulo 5**

Quando Hermione chegou ao ministério, Blaise apareceu e disse:

-Eu já falei com o ministro e você está oficialmente de férias. Agora já pode ir com Draco ao deserto.

-Como é que é? – Interrompeu uma voz. – Mione, desde quando você se dá com o Malfoy. – Hermione revirou os olhos e disse:

-O que você quer, Ronald? Você não é mais casado comigo! Dá o fora! – Ron aproximou-se deles e disse:

-Que história é essa de você e o Malfoy irem para o deserto? – Hermione olhou-o nos olhos e disse:

-Não interessa. – Ron agarrou Hermione violentamente pelo braço, fazendo-a soltar um "ai" de protesto. Blaise desvencilhou Hermione de Ron e exclamou:

-Dá o fora Weasley. Isto não é com você. – Ron deu um soco em Blaise e este saltou para cima de Ron, começando uma luta violenta. Hermione ainda tentou separar eles, mas vendo sangue a sujar o chão, começou a gritar:

-PAREM COM ISSO! SOCORRO! ME AJUDEM! ESSES DOIS VÃO-SE MATAR! – Continuou a gritar até ver gente a chegar. Quando viu Harry, correu para ele e exclamou:

-O Ron e o Blaise vão se matar! – Harry e alguns Aurores correram para eles e começaram a separá-los. Ron tinha o nariz ensanguentado e Blaise tinha um olho roxo. Eles ainda se tentaram desvencilhar dos Aurores, mas eles eram tão fortes, que desistiram.

Ron ainda disse:

-Você não vai! – Hermione fitou-o e disse, com a voz carregada de ódio:

-Você destruiu o meu dia! Eu te odeio!

-Mas eu te amo! Você é tudo para mim! – Exclamou Ron. Todo o mundo ficou olhando com espanto e Hermione disse, trocista:

-Você só pode estar brincando comigo! Você me traiu com a vadia da sua secretária e agora eu sou tudo para você? – Ouviu-se alguns cochichos, e Ron sussurrou:

-Foi um erro…

-Então porque não veio falar comigo?

-Porque eu tinha medo da sua reação. – Hermione sorriu a custo e disse:

-Verdade? – Ron sorriu e quando os Aurores iam solta-lo, uma voz exclamou:

-Seu cafajeste! – Todo o mundo se virou e repararam na secretária, que estava furiosa. Ela chegou perto de Ron e deu um tapa nele. Ela se virou para Hermione e disse:

-E você só pode ser idiota mesmo para acreditar nele! – Hermione tentou dizer algo, mas a secretária exclamou:

-Esse desgraçado me pediu em casamento porque eu estou grávida dele! – E ergueu a mão, mostrando um anel de aspeto simples, mas de ouro. As pessoas começaram a sussurrar e Hermione apertou os lábios para não chorar. Draco apareceu e abraçou Hermione. Ron xingou Draco e Hermione exclamou:

-CHEGA! LEVEM ELE DAQUI! – Exclamou aos Aurores. Quando levaram Ron, Hermione abraçou Draco e começou a chorar. O ministro, aproximou-se deles e disse:

-Granger, Zabini veio falar comigo para você ter umas férias. E eu acho que ele tem razão. – Hermione olhou com espanto para o ministro e ele continuou:

-Eu ordeno que vocês se vão embora agora do ministério e que vão para o deserto. – Draco olhou para Blaise e ele comentou:

-Vão para casa fazer as malas e daqui a uma hora nos encontramos na casa do Draco. - Draco aparatou com Hermione na mansão Malfoy. Quando viu que estavam sozinhos, Hermione começou a chorar. Draco afagou-lhe o rosto com cuidado e disse:

-Chore, Hermione. Chore que isso vai fazer bem para você. – Hermione pousou sua cabeça no ombro de Draco e começou a chorar. Draco exclamou:

- Alawara! – Alawara apareceu e perguntou:

-Sim, senhor? – Draco disse:

- Alawara, eu e Hermione vamos viajar para o deserto. Ordens do Zabini – Disse Draco, vendo a expressão de contentamento da elfa- Só que eu não queria deixar Scorpius…

-Não se preocupe. Eu falo com o senhor todos os dias através do espelho. – Draco acenou afirmativamente e continuou:

-Você pode fazer as malas para mim e Hermione? – Alawara sorriu e disse:

-Não se preocupe, em meia hora já estão prontas.- E saiu da sala. Draco olhou para Hermione e sussurrou:

-Vai correr tudo bem. – O celular de Hermione começou a tocar e ela atendeu. Do outro lado, a voz de Ginny parecia meio histérica:

-Mione, você está bem?

-Sim, Gi. Estou ótima. Draco está me ajudando.

-O Malfoy? Quando é que vocês se encontraram?

-Há dois dias, depois da nossa conversa na esplanada.

-Sério?

-Verdade!

-E o que aconteceu com ele? – Hermione começou a contar tudo o que sabia sobre Draco. No final, Ginny disse:

-Meu Deus! Coitado do Malfoy. Ele sofreu tanto!

-E agora nós vamos para o deserto!

-Sério? – Questionou Ginny, admirada – Parece inacreditável! Você e o Malfoy…

-Eu sei…- Hermione foi interrompida por Alawara, que disse:

-Já está tudo pronto! – Blaise apareceu e Alawara disse:

-Mesmo a tempo, Sr. Zabini. Leve estes dois a passear, que eu vou brincar com o pequeno Scorpius. – Blaise riu-se e disse:

-Como é que está o meu afilhado?

-Ótimo, Sr. Zabini. Melhor não podia estar. – Respondeu Alawara. Blaise pegou na varinha e fez um feitiço de levitação ás malas e exclamou:

-Vamos lá! – Hermione riu-se enquanto Draco revirava os olhos. Avançaram para a lareira, Blaise pegou o pó de flú e exclamou:

-Hotel Fênix. – Hermione agarrou a mão de Draco, involuntariamente e sentiu a mesma a mesma sensação que quando tinha vindo visitar Draco, mas dessa vez não caiu de joelhos. Abriu os olhos e viu que estavam na receção do hotel.

-Bem-vindos ao Hotel Fênix. – Disse, sorrindo.

-Onde estamos, Blaise? – Perguntou Hermione, com curiosidade.

-Em Túnis.

-Na capital da Tunísia? No norte de África? – Perguntou Hermione, espantada.

-Sim Hermione. – Disse Blaise, sorrindo perante a expressão de perplexidade de Hermione.

Vocês conhecem a Lenda da Fênix? - Questionou maliciosamente.

-Não. – Disse Draco com ironia. – Somos _bruxos, _mas não conhecemos a lenda da Fênix.

-A Fênix é um pássaro que renasce das próprias cinzas. – Começou Blaise a contar - Sempre que chegava ao fim de um ciclo, a Fênix preparava-se para morrer sabendo que voltaria a renascer mais tarde. Quando chegava a hora da morte, uma chama consumia o corpo do pássaro e, pouco depois, um novo pássaro, exatamente igual ao anterior, mas renovado, renascia das cinzas. Era a Fênix renascida. – Draco sorriu e disse para Hermione, quase sem pensar:

-Quem sabe se não vamos renascer, como a Fênix, depois desta viagem paradisíaca.

-Quem sabe…. – Suspirou Hermione. Blaise sorriu e disse:

-Eu vou á receção falar com o responsável. Já venho. – Hermione e Draco sentaram-se num sofá e começaram a falar:

-Este lugar é maravilhoso. – Comentou Hermione.

-Sim. – Disse Draco. – Minha mãe tinha-me falado deste lugar. Dizia que era maravilhoso. Foi por isso que dei uma viagem de presente para Blaise e Pansy.

-Sempre quis vir ao deserto. – Revelou Hermione - Mas com os anos, esse desejo deixou aos poucos de existir. Principalmente depois que me ter divorciado de Ron. Era tão bom voltar a amar e ser amada. – Draco ia dizer algo, mas foi interrompido por Blaise, que disse:

-Está tudo pronto. Os empregados vão levar as malas para o quarto. Tomem as chaves. – Entregou as chaves a Hermione, que as guardou na mala e disse:

-Agora vão comigo ver algumas das atrações de Tunis. Vamos visitar as ruínas de Cartago e o Museu do Bardo, que é reconhecido como a maior coleção do mundo de mosaicos romanos. Nós fomos visitar e é muito bom. – Draco e Hermione concordaram. Saíram do hotel e foram ver as ruinas de Cartago. Blaise dava algumas indicações sobre a cidade e das atrações.

-Dou-vos um conselho: Existem guias "não-oficiais" e aldrabões que abundam nos locais turísticos. Mandem-nos embora se começarem a falar nas maravilhas arquiteturais disto ou daquilo, ou no fim eles vão pedir dinheiro pelo esforço gasto e pela "visita guiada". – Blaise disse, com ironia, as ultimas palavras. – E também tenham cuidado, pois existe um número de homens, que andam principalmente na Avenue Habib Bourguiba, que se aproximam de turistas e começam a falar-lhes. Podem pensar que a pessoa é amigável, mas não vão na cantiga. Cuidado também com adolescentes que se aproximam de vocês na Avenue Habib Bourguiba. Eles atacam turistas e tentam convencê-los a irem com eles no cinema. Mais tarde, eles vão pedir 10 Dinars, ou um maço de Marlboro, ou isto ou aquilo. É melhor evitarem essas pessoas e mandá-las embora. – Draco e Hermione ouviam tudo com atenção. Quando chegaram às ruinas de Cartago, Hermione ficou admirada. Nunca tinha visto nada tão lindo como aquelas ruinas. Para ela era como estar a regressar ao passado e estar a ter aulas de Runas Antigas. Sorriu emocionada. Começou a correr e Draco foi atrás dela. Começou a tocar nas pedras com suavidade. O vento batia em seus cabelos. Hermione fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo. Era uma sensação maravilhosa. Desejou estar ali para sempre. Draco aproximou-se de Hermione e juntos, olharam o céu.

OoOoO

Quando Blaise olhou para o relógio, e pigarreou. Draco e Hermione olharam para ele e Blaise disse:

-É meio-dia. Querem almoçar? – Draco e Hermione sorriram e riram-se quando o estômago de Blaise roncou. Desceram as ruínas de Cartago a correr. Blaise ia á frente e exclamou:

-Vocês são uns fracos! Não me apanham! – Hermione mostrou-lhe a língua e disse:

-É normal que vá á frente, né? Senão quem nos mostra onde é o restaurante. – Draco riu-se enquanto Blaise fitava Hermione emburrado. Estiveram a correr durante bastante tempo. O calor era insuportável. Hermione tocou na testa para limpar o suor. Blaise parou de correr de repente e disse:

-Chegamos! Este é o restaurante L´Astragale. – Hermione e Draco fitaram o restaurante, espantados. O local estava decorado com plantas em toda a volta. Era um local lindo. Blaise começou a subir as escadas e disse:

-Vamos lá! – Hermione fitou Draco e disse:

-Isto é lindo! – Draco acenou com a cabeça. Quando subiram as escadas, Blaise estava a conversar com um empregado. O empregado dirigiu-se a Draco, com um sotaque francês:

-Boa tarde! Bem-vindos ao restaurante L´Astragale. Bem, as nossas especialidades são os pratos franceses e mediterrânicos. Não aceitamos fumadores e temos um terraço e climatização. E vendemos álcool. Espero que gostem do nosso restaurante. – Hermione e Draco agradeceram. O empregado mostrou-lhes onde iam ficar. Quando entraram, Hermione ficou maravilhada. O restaurante era agradável, num lado havia sofás, encostados á parede e tinha um quadro que estava desenhado instrumentos e frutas. No outro havia cadeiras almofadadas e as toalhas eram brancas. Havia música romântica a tocar e alguns casais de namorados. O empregado levou-os para uma mesa. Draco puxou a cadeira e fez sinal para Hermione se sentar. Quando se sentaram, Blaise disse:

-Se não se importam, eu escolho. Conheço um prato delicioso. – Pediu o prato e esperaram. Quando o empregado chegou com o almoço, Blaise disse:

- Espero que gostem. É Kafteji. – Hermione e Draco olharam para Blaise, indecisos e Blaise começou a comer. Hermione perguntou ao empregado: -Falem-me deste prato.

- A Kafteji é um prato muito popular na Tunísia. Os tunisianos adoram fazer sanduíche com a Kafteji e também comer acompanhado de um belo pedaço de pão berbere. Na Kafteji os legumes são fritos e servidos bem quentinhos com ovo. Existem inúmeras variações para este prato e essa versatilidade é tentadora. Leva tomates, batatas, abóbora, ovos de pata, molho de pimenta, limão, azeite, sal e pimenta. – Respirou fundo e continuou - Além dos legumes acima podemos também acrescentar pimentão, abóbora, cenoura...fica de acordo com o gosto do freguês. Na Tunísia, o ovo também pode ser preparado separadamente e servido por cima dos legumes. Se preferir, as abobrinhas podem ser empanadas. Fica mais saboroso ainda. Caso queira acrescentar outros legumes, é só fritar como a batata e a abobrinha. É delicioso. Aconselho. Não se vai arrepender. – Hermione pegou no garfo e comeu um pouco. Exclamou:

-Que delicioso! – Blaise riu-se e o empregado sorriu. Draco começou a comer e abanou com a cabeça, satisfeito. Quando acabaram, Hermione disse:

-Que delicia, Blaise. Você escolheu bem. – Blaise sorriu e disse:

-Agora a sobremesa. – Chamou o empregado e disse o que queriam. Quando o empregado se afastou, Draco disse:

-Espero que seja boa a sobremesa. Senão mato você. – Hermione fitou Draco e disse:

-Você não pode falar com ele desse jeito. – Draco revirou os olhos e sorriu.

Quando o empregado trouxe a sobremesa, e pôs em frente deles, Blaise disse:

-Hermione, isso é Baklava. Leva massa, baunilha, nozes e mel. É delicioso. – Hermione comeu um pouco e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Blaise sorriu.

-Isso é Muhallebi. – Disse para Draco. – É uma sobremesa libanesa fria á base de leite. É óptimo para este calor. Leva suco de limão, canela, açúcar e leite. – Draco começou a comer e sorriu. Blaise começou a comer a sua sobremesa e Hermione perguntou, curiosa:

-O que é isso? – A sobremesa de Blaise tinha o formato de uma estrela.

-Isto é Halwa. – Esclareceu Blaise - Um doce turco. Leva água, melado manteiga sem sal nozes e farinha de trigo. Comeram com devoção e quando acabaram, Blaise disse:

-Agora vamos visitar o Museu do Bardo. - Quando estavam a sair do restaurante, um homem dirigiu-se a eles e começou a falar.

-Olá! Vocês querem saber… - Blaise interrompeu-o com a mão e disse:

-Nós não estamos interessados em "visitas guiadas". – O homem afastou-se deles e Blaise disse:

-Estão a ver? – Draco e Hermione acenaram afirmativamente. E Draco disse:

-Eles chateavam muito vocês? – Blaise disse:

-O suficiente para termos chamado…como eles chamam…

-Policias? – Questionou Hermione.

-Sim. – Confirmou Blaise. Blaise levou-os para um beco sem saída e disse:

-Deem-me as mãos. – Eles deram as mãos e aparataram no Museu do Bardo.

Uma guia estava lá na receção e disse, quando eles se aproximaram dela:

-Boa tarde. Querem uma visita guiada ao Museu? – Eles acenaram afirmativamente e ela começou a andar enquanto explicava:

- O museu do Bardo é um dos lugares mais importantes e com mais encanto de Tunes. Encontra-se no antigo palácio do Bardo e contém a coleção de mosaicos romanos, cartagineses e bizantinos mais importante do mundo. Ainda que os mosaicos conservados datem de diferentes épocas, a maioria dos séculos II ao IV. Os mosaicos estão ordenados em secções dedicadas á história de Tunes, mais precisamente, ás épocas grega, cartaginense, cristã e islâmica. De cada uma delas podemos ver o que nos contam, azulejo a azulejo, a história deste país. – Hermione ficou espantada com a quantidade de estátuas da época dos romanos. Draco sorria perante a expressão de espanto de Hermione e Blaise ficou a olhar para eles, desconfiado. Hermione ouvia tudo com atenção, mas Draco só tinha olhos para Hermione. Quando os seus olhares se encontraram, sorriram. Blaise como já conhecia o museu, não ligava ás indicações da guia. Mas tentava mostrar-se interessado. Quando acabou, Blaise estava cansado de ter subido tantas escadas e de ter ouvido a guia. Agradeceu á guia e quando saíram, suspirou. Hermione vinha com a mão dada a Draco e disse:

-Uau! Que maravilha! Aprendi tanto nesta visita. Obrigada, Blaise! – Blaise sorriu e disse, cansado:

-Já é quase de noite e eu quero ir para casa. Eu levo-os ao hotel. – Pegou nos braços de cada um e aparataram. Na porta do hotel, Blaise disse:

-Divirtam-se! – Hermione beijou-o na face e disse:

-Muito obrigada, Blaise! – Draco apertou-lhe a mão e disse:

-Obrigado, cara! – Blaise aparatou e eles entraram. Dirigiram-se para o restaurante do hotel, Draco pegou no espelho e chamou:

-Alawara? – A elfa apareceu, muito contente e disse:

-Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy. O pequeno Scorpie está dormindo como um anjinho.

-Como vão as coisas por ai? – Questionou Draco.

-Está tudo ótimo. Espero que esteja aproveitando suas férias. – Draco sorriu e disse:

-Claro que sim, Alawara.

-Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy.

-Boa noite, Alawara. – E terminou a ligação. Sentaram-se perto da janela, que dava vista para o mar e jantaram. Quando acabaram de comer, Hermione disse:

-Espero que você tenha gostado deste dia. E de não se ter importado de estar com uma sang… -Draco pôs-lhe o dedo á frente dos lábios e disse:

-Este foi o melhor dia de minha vida, Mione. – Hermione corou e disse:

-Acho que bebemos demais, Dray.

-Nada disso! – Exclamou Draco. – Só bebemos _uma_ garrafa de vinho. – Hermione levantou-se e disse:

-Vamos dormir. Estou cansada. – Saíram do restaurante e quando estavam no elevador, Hermione tirou as chaves e disse:

-Só uma chave? Vamos dormir no mesmo quarto? – Draco hesitou e disse:

-Blaise deve ter pedido para porem duas camas no quarto. Para ser mais econômico. – Abraçou – a e disse:

-Não se preocupe. – Hermione ficou inebriada com o perfume de Draco. Saíram do elevador e Hermione abriu a porta. Acendeu a luz e viram que havia só uma cama de casal, não duas camas. - Hermione fechou a porta e disse para Draco:

-Está vendo! E agora? – Ambos olharam-se nos olhos e Hermione perguntou, temerosa:

-Está arrependido?

-De quê? – Questionou Draco, confuso.

-De ter vindo para aqui e de estarmos partilhando o mesmo quarto durante uma semana?

-Que bobagem, Hermione. – Chegou perto de Hermione e pegou-lhe nas mãos, dizendo:

Não estou arrependido de nada a não ser de não procurado você antes. E agora que nos encontramos, não vou deixar você partir. – Hermione não sabia o que dizer perante aquela revelação. Mas sabia que sentia o mesmo embora sem conseguir explicar porquê, e sabia que o calor das mãos de Draco começava a produzir-lhe um arrepio intenso e incontrolável. Ficaram assim parados, de mãos dadas, durante alguns minutos, até que Frederico começou se aproximando de Hermione, muito devagar, o seu rosto do rosto de Hermione. Depois de tantos anos, era a primeira vez que se beijavam e ambos queriam saborear o momento e recordá-lo para sempre. Beijaram-se longamente, sentindo o sabor um do outro com toda a calma , mas o arrepio do corpo de Hermione crescia a cada segundo e o beijo de descoberta se transformou num beijo de desejo impossível de controlar. Draco percebeu a mudança na respiração de Hermione e respondeu sem hesitar. Suas mãos passaram para as costas de Hermione, desapertando o fecho do vestido com delicadeza e acariciando-lhe a pele com todo o carinho. O corpo de Hermione estremeceu e sua boca deslizou para o pescoço de Draco, beijando-o e sentindo seu cheiro agradável. Draco, já sem camisa, tirou o vestido de Hermione e começou lhe beijando o peito ao mesmo tempo que a puxava mais para si, acomodando-a aos contornos de seu corpo de maneira a que ambos se tocassem e pudessem acabar de se libertar das roupas que restavam. Já totalmente nus, Hermione e Draco se tocavam como quem descobre pela primeira vez o prazer de tocar noutro corpo. Draco beijou Hermione, procurou-lhe os seios com a boca ansiosa e encaminhou seu corpo para mais perto do dela. E foi então que Draco entrou no corpo de Hermione como se fosse a primeira vez que estava tão intimamente com uma mulher. Hermione recebeu-o do mesmo modo, entregando-se a Draco como nunca se tivesse entregado a outro homem, enquanto o brilho da lua entrava pela janela do quarto e banhava seus corpos. Quando se desenlaçaram, Draco sussurrou-lhe palavras doces ao ouvido e Hermione respondeu com um beijo. E adormeceram entrelaçados, enquanto a lua banhava seus corpos, embalando seus sonhos.

**Continua…**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

"Mas a estranheza não os impedia de se sentirem muito bem com a situação, e o fato de se conhecerem há tanto tempo fazia com que partilhassem uma cumplicidade que poucos casais conseguiam alcançar mesmo depois de muitos anos juntos."

**OoOoO**

**N.T**: O.O Acho que abusei no capítulo. Quanta inspiração, hein? E vc o que achou. Reviews e até ao próximo capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo anterior:**

"Quando se desenlaçaram, Draco sussurrou-lhe palavras doces ao ouvido e Hermione respondeu com um beijo. E adormeceram entrelaçados, enquanto a lua banhava seus corpos, embalando seus sonhos."

**Capítulo 6 **

Quando acordaram, Hermione e Draco viram que era hora do almoço. Olharam-se nos olhos. Sorriram e beijaram-se longamente. Quando se separaram, se dirigiram para o banheiro e tomaram banho. Quando saíram do banheiro, Hermione disse:

-Vamos a um restaurante que tenha esplanada. – Draco sorriu e vestiram-se. Pegaram num mapa de Tunis e observaram-no com atenção, enquanto desciam o elevador.

-Há aqui um. – Disse Draco, apontando para o mapa.

-E nem é longe do hotel. – Disse Hermione.

Quando chegaram ao restaurante, Hermione e Draco sentaram-se e pegaram no cardápio. Começaram por ver a gastronomia tunisina. Cuscuz, tahines, chakchoukas e briks eram nomes desconhecidos que provocavam em Hermione e Draco o fascínio de todos os mistérios. Se decidiram pelo cuscuz com legumes e foram surpreendidos, á sobremesa, por uns bolinhos de especiarias que, segundo o empregado do restaurante, tinham propriedades afrodisíacas. Sorriram com a ideia, mas rapidamente trocaram olhares mais intensos, revelando o desejo e a paixão que cada vez os uniam. Para finalizar, serviram chá de menta, que era uma bebida característica do Norte de África e convidaram-nos a voltar mais vezes durante a passagem pela Tunísia. Hermione estava fascinada com o modo como o chá era deitado nos pequenos copos coloridos, com o bule afastado alguns centímetros e com o líquido ameaçando cair pelo chão, mas caindo certeiro no interior do copo.

Depois do jantar, Draco propôs um passeio pelas ruas mais movimentadas, mas Hermione fez uma proposta mais interessante:

-E porque não descemos a praia? Podíamos passar á beira da água e comprovar que a noite de Tunis é tão bela como dizem. – E assim se encaminharam para a praia, iluminada pelos candeeiros dos bares mais turísticos e mais convidativo do que parecia lá de cima, da esplanada do restaurante. Á luz da lua, Hermione e Draco caminharam á beira do mar e trocaram palavras de amor, conscientes, pela primeira vez de que tudo o que diziam um contra o outro no passado era pelo fato de se amarem, me de quererem recusar esse sentimento, por serem tão diferentes. Mas a atual estranheza não os impedia de se sentirem muito bem com a situação, e o fato de se conhecerem há tanto tempo fazia com que partilhassem uma cumplicidade que poucos casais conseguiam alcançar mesmo depois de muitos anos juntos. Mas como seria a vida dali para a frente? Ambos tinham seus empregos, suas vidas. Como explicariam á família e aos amigos o seu romance? Estavam ambos perdidos nesse pensamento quando foram surpreendidos por Blaise, que passeava sozinho pela praia.

- Finalmente vos encontro.

-Que aconteceu Blaise? – Questionou Draco. Blaise vendo a expressão de vergonha e o fato de estarem abraçados, comentou:

-Alguém está namorando….

-Cala a boca, Blaise! – Exclamou Draco, furioso. Hermione interrompeu Draco e disse, visivelmente orgulhosa:

-Estamos namorando sim, Blaise, e você é o primeiro a saber. – Blaise sorriu satisfeito e disse, em tom de brincadeira:

-Bom, se houver casamento, eu serei o padrinho. – Blaise se virou para Hermione e disse:

-Você gosta do deserto? – Hermione respondeu, com os olhos brilhando:

-Amo! – Blaise sorriu e disse:

-Pois, é uma das minhas melhores recordações é o deserto. Aliás, existem várias excursões organizadas que nos permitem conhecer melhor o deserto. E eu pensei em oferecer-vos uma excursão ao deserto. O que acham? – Hermione, com os olhos brilhando, olhou para Draco e implorou:

-Podíamos ir Draco. Por favor! – Draco sorriu e disse:

-Tudo bem. – Hermione sorriu e Blaise entregou-lhes os bilhetes e disse:

-As malas estão prontas. – Vendo as expressões de Draco e Hermione, sorriu e disse:

-O Potter me disse que a Hermione gostava do deserto e como ela seria capaz de te convencer, então preparei tudo antecipadamente. A excursão vai partir daqui a uma hora. Se quiserem podemos tomar um chá. – Hermione e Draco aceitaram. Hermione estava eufórica e agarrava o braço de Draco com força. Se dirigiram para o hotel e tomaram chá de camomila. Quando acabaram, viram um dos guias chamando todo o mundo e agradecendo a Blaise, se dirigiram para o local, cientes de que seria uma viagem inesquecível.

**Próximo capítulo: **

"E, dizendo isto, Hermione se libertou das suas roupas e deitou-se por cima de Draco, beijando-o com desejo visível e impossível de se conter."


	7. Chapter 7

Com a mochila ás costas e os sapatos de longas caminhadas calçados, Draco e Hermione sentiam-se dois adolescentes prontos para descobrirem os segredos do deserto tunisiano. Embarcaram num ônibus e Draco sorriu para Hermione e ela percebeu que era para esconder o receio. Agarrou a mão de Draco com força e se dirigiram para a aldeia de onde ia partir a caravana. Draco pegou no espelho e chamou:

–Alawara! – A elfa apareceu toda contente e disse:

–Sr. Malfoy. Que bom ouvir a sua voz.

–Como está Scorpius? – A elfa sorriu quando se começou a ouvir vozes mais abafadas e disse:

–O Sr e a Srª Potter queriam saber de notícias de Hermione e trouxeram o pequeno Albus. Parece que Scorpius arranjou um novo melhor amigo. – Hermione sorriu e disse:

– Me deixa falar com eles, Alawara. – Alawara disse:

–Sr e Srª Potter, a Hermione deseja falar com os senhores. – O espelho sofreu um pequeno estremecimento e Harry exclamou:

–Que bom que vejo vocês. Estou com muitas saudades suas, Hermione. Você faz muita falta. – Hermione riu-se e disse:

–Que ótimo. Estou sendo lembrada. – Harry sorriu e começou a contar o que tinha acontecido nos ultimos dias no ministério.

–Claro que todo o mundo sente saudades suas, porque você ajuda muita gente, mas a maioria não quer admitir. E o que vocês estão fazendo agora – Finalizou Harry. Hermione sorriu e disse:

–Eu e Draco estamos num ônibus.

O QUÊ? – Exclamou Harry chocado. – Vo-vocês num ONIBUS? Malfoy. Nunca pensei…

–Nem eu. – Admitiu Draco. – Mas até está sendo interessante. Hermione sentiu o ônibus a parar e disse:

–Parece que chegamos. – Ginny apareceu e disse, maliciosamente:

–Eu ouvi tudo, tá? Divirtam-se. Adeus. – E desligaram. Hermione e Draco riram-se e quando saíram, nem Hermione nem Draco conseguiram conter o espanto:

O deserto era realmente quente e tinha algumas dunas. Como estava escurecendo, havia um pouco de vento. Um dos guias mandou fazer uma tenda para dormirem todos juntos. Hermione sorriu. Há muito tempo que não se sentia tão feliz. Draco sorriu ao ver Hermione contente e pensou que aquilo não tinha sido uma má ideia. Quando acabaram de fazer a tenda, sobre as ordens do guia, jantaram uma sopa e uma sandes. Como eram poucos, uma dúzia de pessoas, e eram casais, o guia disse para juntarem as camas e para dormirem. Arrumaram tudo e arranjaram as camas. Quando Hermione se deitou junto de Draco, começou:

–Você se lembra dos bolinhos afrodisíacos.

Draco sorriu:

–Sim, porquê?

–É que estão fazendo efeito… - Com um feitiço silenciador e de invisibilidade, Hermione se libertou das suas roupas e deitou-se por cima de Draco, beijando-o com desejo visível e impossível de se conter. Retirando as roupas de Draco com fúria, Hermione e Draco se entrelaçaram e fizeram amor várias vezes, trocaram beijos e sensações. Ambos os corpos iluminados pela luz da varinha de Draco, faziam lembrar o dourado da areia, até que adormeceram no corpo um do outro, exaustos e serenos, com a sensação de que tinham encontrado o seu lugar no mundo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo anterior: **

"Ambos os corpos iluminados pela luz da varinha de Draco, faziam lembrar o dourado da areia, até que adormeceram no corpo um do outro, exaustos e serenos, com a sensação de que tinham encontrado o seu lugar no mundo."

**Capitulo 8**

Quando acordaram, Hermione e Draco aperceberam-se que estavam nus. Olhando em volta, repararam que as pessoas ainda estavam a dormir. Vestiram-se e deitaram-se na cama, desfazendo os feitiços e esperando que todos acordassem. Quando acordaram, os guias ofereceram o pequeno-almoço, que era suco com umas sanduiches. Draco resmungou e Hermione se riu. Desfizeram a tenda. Draco resmungou:

-Que calor! – Hermione riu alto quando sentiu algo a tocar-lhe nas costas. Soltou um grito e todos olharam para ela, admirados, mas depois começaram a rir. Hermione se virou e viu um camelo ao seu lado. O guia aproximou – se e disse:

-Você está bem. – Hermione afirmou e o guia continuou:

-Ainda bem. Agora subam para o camelo e vamos dar uma volta. Não se preocupem, eles estão treinados para transportar qualquer pessoa, experiente ou não. – O camelo dobrou as patas e acomodou-se no chão. Draco subiu primeiro e ajudou Hermione. Os restantes excursionistas acomodaram-se em seus camelos e os guias dividiram-se de modo a ficarem perto dos turistas, para o caso de haver alguma coisa. E a viagem começou. Hermione não cabia em si de felicidade:

-Nunca pensei realizar meu sonho, ainda por cima com você.

-Eu também nunca tinha sonhado com algo assim, mas estou feliz por ser com você. – Disse Draco.

- Sabe, sempre imaginei que conheceria o deserto com o homem que amasse de verdade. Até sonhei com isso várias vezes depois da separação. Mas nos meus sonhos nunca conseguia ver o rosto de quem me acompanhava. – Draco sorriu ternamente, virando o rosto para Hermione, que estava abraçada a ele. Hermione tentou beijá-lo, mas não era possível. Sem que ninguém percebesse, beijou Draco na nuca ao mesmo tempo que deslizava as mãos pelo peito. Draco suspirou e estremeceu com aquele toque sensual, mas se deixou ficar quieto, sentindo as carícias de Hermione como mais uma das maravilhas que o rodeavam. Os guias não estavam tão próximos que conseguissem se aperceber o que se passava e Hermione não conseguiu resistir á sensação de enlouquecer Draco ali mesmo. As mãos de Hermione percorriam o corpo de Draco com suavidade, enquanto sua língua lhe explorava o pescoço e suas orelhas com a perícia de quem quer enlouquecer. Draco exultava com tamanha loucura e ia pedindo a Hermione que não parasse, baixinho, sem que ninguém reparasse que aquela mulher o conseguia levar ao prazer ali mesmo, em cima de um camelo, em pleno deserto tunisiano. Parecia um sonho, mas era a mais bela das realidades.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

" Draco e Hermione se aproximavam de um conjunto de palmeiras quando a caravana começou a abrandar. "

NT: Oi! Desculpem ter ficado estes meses sem postar mas sabem como é…os testes e os trabalhos. Mas felizmente agora estou de férias e vou tentar atualizar o mais que puder.

Bjs :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo anterior:**

"Draco exultava com tamanha loucura e ia pedindo a Hermione que não parasse, baixinho, sem que ninguém reparasse que aquela mulher o conseguia levar ao prazer ali mesmo, em cima de um camelo, em pleno deserto tunisiano. Parecia um sonho, mas era a mais bela das realidades."

**S.L.**

**Capítulo 9**

Draco e Hermione se aproximavam de um conjunto de palmeiras quando a caravana começou a abrandar. Draco, já recomposto, disse a Hermione:

-Hermione, olhe. Um oásis! – Hermione ficou maravilhada. A pequena extensão de água que viram, ao longe, por entre as palmeiras era, afinal, um enorme lago cristalino conforme se foram aproximando. Para além da água e das palmeiras, havia também um poço, uma zona com arbustos de poucas folhas e duas casas de adobe, que segundo um dos guias, pertencia a uma família de nômadas, que tinham ali residência fixa. Eram eles que cediam o espaço á volta para que os excursionistas vindos de Túnis pudessem pernoitar em segurança e voltar para seus países com uma bela recordação do deserto. Seriam também eles a lhes oferecer, quando a noite caísse sobre a areia do deserto, o prometido espetáculo de música e danças tradicionais, para além do jantar onde não faltariam os cuscuz e o saboroso chá de menta. Hermione estava tão deslumbrada, que teve de ser Draco a ser aproximar para ouvir as instruções para a noite. As tendas seriam montadas com a ajuda de todos e com a supervisão dos guias e cada pessoa teria direito a uma tenda privada e poderia escolher o sítio onde a poderia instalar, desde que ficasse próximo do centro de acampamento, por motivos de segurança. A privacidade era garantida e a segurança total. Draco não hesitou em pedir uma localização o mais isoladamente possível, de modo a garantir para si e para Hermione uma noite memorável. Afinal, não era todos os dias que se dormia em pleno deserto. Com um piscar de olhos, o guia disse que o entendia muito bem e garantiu que a tenda onde eles iriam pernoitar seria instalada para lá dos arbustos, longe das casas e das outras tendas. Teriam uma lanterna de sinalização para o caso de precisarem de alguma coisa, mas não seriam incomodados se não fosse absolutamente necessário pois naquela zona nunca tinha havido motivos para preocupações. Draco sorriu, satisfeito. Seria essa sua surpresa para Hermione que, se tinha aproximado para saber como seriam as coisas.

-Não se preocupe. Já tratei tudo com o guia. Teremos que ajudar a montar as tendas, tal como eles disseram e passaremos a noite aqui mesmo, junto ao oásis. – Disse Draco, tentando manter a combinação com o guia sem que Hermione se apercebesse de alguma coisa. Hermione se mostrou satisfeita com a explicação de Draco e avançaram para junto dos restantes elementos da caravana, de maneira a ajudarem nos trabalhos que estavam começando. De início, lhes custou um pouco montarem as tendas e Draco até pensou usar um feitiço, mas Hermione não permitiu. Mas logo descobriram que era mais fácil do que tinham pensado. Com a ajuda de dois guias, montaram a tenda em tempo recorde. Quando se afastaram para lá dos arbustos para montarem a tenda que seria o jovem casal, Hermione perguntou a Draco para que serviria aquela tenda tão afastada e ele teve de inventar uma resposta á ultima da hora:

-Essa tenda servirá para o guia responsável pela segurança. Ele prefere dormir sozinho, porque está habituado, e costuma ficar sempre mais afastado das restantes tendas. – A resposta não era a melhor, mas Hermione estava tão concentrada nas tarefas da montagem do acampamento, que não pensou mais no assunto. Além do mais, não lhe passaria pela cabeça que Draco lhe estivesse a preparar uma surpresa. Depois de algumas horas de trabalho, o acampamento estava pronto. Os guias acenderam uma fogueira para a noite, que se aproximava, e convidaram todo o mundo a se sentar á volta do fogo. Era espantoso como o calor do dia dava lugar a um frio caraterístico dos desertos do norte de África. Hermione estava deslumbrada com tudo aquilo. Tudo parecia um sonho. Sua vida, em pouco tempo, tinha dado uma volta completa que, só agora se dava conta da situação. Hermione se sentia como a Fênix, que renascia das próprias cinzas para uma nova vida. Depois da traição, do divórcio e da solidão, renascia agora para uma paixão inesperada por quem, na sua adolescência, era seu maior inimigo. Era simplesmente estranho e maravilhoso.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

" O jantar ia ser servido ali mesmo, junto á fogueira, e Draco percebeu que o silêncio de Hermione era reflexo de qualquer coisa…"

NT: Oi! Aqui está mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem. Reviews!

Bjs :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo anterior:**

"Hermione se sentia como a Fênix, que renascia das próprias cinzas para uma nova vida. Depois da traição, do divórcio e da solidão, renascia agora para uma paixão inesperada por quem, na sua adolescência, era seu maior inimigo. Era simplesmente estranho e maravilhoso."

**S.L.**

**Capítulo 10**

O jantar ia ser servido ali mesmo, junto á fogueira, e Draco percebeu que o silêncio de Hermione era reflexo de qualquer coisa…

-Você está bem, Hermione? – Questionou Draco, preocupado.

-Sim, estou ótima. – Respondeu Hermione. – Estava apenas pensando nas voltas que a vida dá. E como é bom poder partilhar esses momentos com a pessoa que amamos. – Draco sorriu e sussurrou:

-Ainda falta a parte mais importante….

-Qual? – Questionou Hermione, curiosa.

-A noite no deserto! – Respondeu Draco, entusiasmado e com um brilhozinho nos olhos.

-Sim….deve ser muito bonito. Só tenho pena de não podermos estar sozinhos. Seria tão bom te amar debaixo destas estrelas tão irreais…Mas já é muito bom estarmos aqui. – Draco sorriu, misterioso, mas não abriu o jogo. Queria que a surpresa fosse total quando chegasse a hora de se deitarem. Hermione pensava que iriam dormir na tenda grande, todos juntos, e Draco sabia que o fato de dormirem apenas os dois e numa tenda isolada seria uma surpresa inesperada, da qual nenhum jamais se iria esquecer. O jantar foi finalmente servido. Por entre o borburinho dos guias começaram a chegar enormes travessas de cuscuz com amêndoas e caçarolas com estufado de carneiro e legumes. Para acompanhar aquele maravilhoso banquete, vários bules prateados e fumegantes ia rodando pelas mãos hábeis dos guias que enchiam de chá de menta os copos coloridos. Entre o prato e a sobremesa ainda tiveram direito a um espetáculo de dança, proporcionado pelos habitantes daquele local, que se parecia com a dança do ventre, embora com caraterísticas diferentes, em consonância com as tradições locais. Se seguiu a sobremesa, que foram uns pastéis cozidos a vapor que sabiam a canela e açúcar e umas sementes pequeninas que sabiam a rosmaninho e que se comiam depois de tudo, em jeito de finalização, tudo como sabor acrescentado de estarem junto á fogueira em pleno deserto tunisino. Depois do jantar, o espetáculo de dança continuou por mais algum tempo. E foi nessa altura que Draco aproveitou uma distração de Hermione para se levantar e conversar com um dos guias, para saber se podiam se retirar para a tenda que lhes havia sido destinada e contar com a privacidade prometida. Garantidas todas essas coisas, Draco deu as boas noites ao guia e regressou para junto da fogueira. Hermione questionou:

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nada, Mione….Quer dizer…Sim. E se fossemos dar um pequeno passeio?

-Sozinhos á noite? No meio do deserto? Mas isso é perigoso! – Exclamou Hermione, preocupada, mas indisfarçavelmente curiosa.

-Não, Hermione, vamos apenas até ali ao pé daqueles arbustos. Queria te mostrar uma coisa…

**Próximo Capítulo:**

"Hermione não percebia o que estava acontecendo, mas confiava plenamente em Draco e, além disso, estava começando a perceber um tom muito sensual na sua voz, e isso lhe estava agradando profundamente. "

**OoOoO**

**NT:** Oi! Espero que estejam gostando! Fui mázinha por ter parado aqui, hein? O próximo capitulo vai dar que falar! Comentem!

Bjs :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo anterior:**

"-Não, Hermione, vamos apenas até ali ao pé daqueles arbustos. Queria te mostrar uma coisa…".

**S.L.**

**Capítulo 11**

Hermione não percebia o que estava acontecendo, mas confiava plenamente em Draco e, além disso, estava começando a perceber um tom muito sensual na sua voz, e isso lhe estava agradando profundamente. Avançaram em direção aos arbustos, até a fogueira se tornar um pequeno ponto ao longe. O guia tinha garantido a Draco que a fogueira permaneceria acesa durante toda a noite, para se orientarem caso precisassem de alguma coisa. Para além disso, haveria sempre guias acordados junto ao fogo, prontos para auxiliarem em qualquer coisa que eles precisassem., independentemente da hora. Quando chegaram junto da tenda, Draco afastou suavemente os panos pesados que cobriam a entrada e, fazendo um gesto teatral de convite, disse:

-Querida, apesento a nossa mansão no deserto! – Hermione ficou atónita e sem palavras. Sorriu, apenas, e abraçou Draco com paixão, mas também com uma felicidade que nunca tinha sentido com Ron. Seria o deserto capaz de lhes mostrar o futuro? Não sabia, mas o que Hermione desejava mais era se entregar a Draco e viver aquela que seria sem dúvidas, a noite mais inesquecível de sua vida, a primeira de muitas noites ao lado daquele homem fascinante que Hermione redescobria agora como se fosse a primeira vez que estava perto dele. Entraram na tenda e ficaram fascinados com a descoberta. Nem Draco, que havia participado na combinação com o guia, se tinha apercebido da maravilha que lhes estava reservado: no tecido de lona cinzento escuro se rasgava uma pequena janela para o céu, que podia ser fechada, caso o desejassem, através de um sistema de fios, mas que lhes permitia também o espetáculo de um noite á luz das estrelas. Nenhum dos dois hesitou em escolher essa possibilidade e a janela ficou aberta. Fechada a porta, Draco e Hermione se olharam longamente. Depois sorriram. Por fim, não aguentando o desejo, se beijaram longamente, com as bocas se procurando uma á outra e se perdendo numa avalanche de puro prazer. Com a lentidão de quem sabe que tem a noite toda para o amor, Draco despertou o fecho da camiseta de Hermione e lhe acariciou a pele do pescoço, arrepiando Hermione. Desceu para os seios ao mesmo tempo que, com a boca, percorria a face de Hermione, depositando suaves beijos. Hermione suspirou, desabotoou a camisa de Draco e puderam sentir então, a pele um do outro, em um abraço cada vez mais intenso. As roupas caíram lentamente para o chão fofo da tenda e eles se estenderam nos lençóis suaves que lhes servia de cama, acomodando seus corpos um ao outro, enquanto se beijavam com paixão. A boca de Draco percorria cada centímetro do corpo de Hermione, com tanta leveza, a levando á loucura. Draco sussurrava palavras de amor no ouvido de Hermione, lhe provocando arrepios como se fossem choques elétricos. Hermione nunca se tinha sentido assim com um homem, tão desejada e tão feliz. Draco sabia tocar em Hermione da maneira certa, lhe provocando uma vontade de entrega total. Entre suspiros, beijos e carícias Hermione disse, visivelmente excitada:

-Quero sentir você dentro de mim, me preenchendo por completo e quero ter a certeza de que fomos feitos um para o outro, como duas formas que se completam na perfeição. – Draco ficou emocionado com a forma como Hermione lhe falou e foi com desejo crescente e quase impossível de escrever com meras palavras que aproximou seu corpo ao dela, se preparando para a penetrar. Antes de fechar os olhos, para o melhor o sentir, Hermione guardou uma vez mais a imagem daquele momento tão especial e, em seguida, se entregou por completo a Draco, o sentindo dentro de si, a completando. Os corpos se abandonaram, então, aos movimentos do amor, ondulando ao ritmo do desejo que crescia a cada segundo. Hermione nunca tinha sentido nada tão intenso em seu corpo. Draco tinha a certeza que não voltaria a tocar em outra mulher, que não aquela, e se perdia nos movimentos já descontrolados de Hermione. Entregues á cadência da paixão, Hermione e Draco sentiram se aproximar o momento do clímax e, sem pensarem, apertaram a mão um do outro enquanto se deixavam perder em ondas de prazer cada vez mais intenso, cada vez mais profundo, até caírem novamente, agora exaustos, nos braços um do outro. Prolongaram o silêncio durante muito tempo, ao mesmo tempo que se moviam lentamente para melhor sentirem aquele momento.

Hermione foi a primeira a falar:

-Meu amor…meu amor… - Draco a beijou na boca, acariciou-lhe o rosto e acrescentou:

-Você não imagina como me faz feliz me chamando de "meu amor". – Hermione sorriu e disse:

-E se ficássemos aqui, para sempre? – Draco se riu e disse:

-Coitadinho do meu filho, cresceria sem pai.

-Nada disse. – Disse Hermione, firmemente – O trazia-mos para aqui. – De repente ficou preocupada e perguntou:

-E se não nos entendermos? – Hermione queria viver com Draco como ele queria viver com ela, mas a insegurança que a traição e a separação de seu ex-marido lhe haviam plantado na alma, vinham ao de cima.

-Hermione, te amo. E quero viver com você o resto da minha vida. Eu sei que é estranho como descobrimos este amor, mas agora não me quero afastar de você. – Hermione percebia, por sentia o mesmo. Com um gesto lento, puxou Draco para si e, com suavidade, o beijou durante longos minutos.

-Isso é um sim? – Questionou Draco.

-O que você acha? – Questionou Hermione, marotamente. Draco a beijou longamente e adormeceram, abraçados. Nenhum dos dois poderia ter imaginado semelhante desfecho para suas vidas, mas sentiam que a sua história de amor não iria acabar tão cedo, pois, sem saberem, o deserto os tinha transformado em um casal eterno.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

"Draco acordou, bocejou e olhou o relógio. Eram seis da manhã. Observou Hermione, que dormia serenamente a seu lado. Draco não podia deixar de pensar. Durante suas adolescências, eles se odiavam, mas agora eles se amavam. Se levantou e olhou para o deserto. Uma brisa suave batia nas tendas á sua volta. "

**OoOoO**

**NT:** Oi! A fic está na reta final! Espero que estejam gostando! Reviews!

Bjs :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo anterior:**

"Nenhum dos dois poderia ter imaginado semelhante desfecho para suas vidas, mas sentiam que a sua história de amor não iria acabar tão cedo, pois, sem saberem, o deserto os tinha transformado em um casal eterno."

**S.L.**

**Capítulo 12**

Draco acordou, bocejou e olhou o relógio. Eram seis da manhã. Observou Hermione, que dormia serenamente a seu lado. Draco não podia deixar de pensar. Durante suas adolescências, eles se odiavam, mas agora eles se amavam. Se levantou e olhou para o deserto. Uma brisa suave batia nas tendas á sua volta.

"Parece impossível". – Pensou Draco. –"Mas eu a amo e seria uma excelente mãe para Scorpius. – Foi então que teve uma ideia. Aparatou para sua casa e Alawara veio ao seu encontro dizendo:

-Se está preocupado com as malas Sr. Malfoy, o Sr. Zabini já as trouxe e tratou de tudo no hotel. – Draco sorriu e disse:

-E Scorpius? – A elfa sorriu e disse:

-A dormir como um anjo. – Draco suspirou e disse:

-Queria um anel de noivado. – A elfa demonstrou inicialmente surpresa, mas depois sorriu e disse:

-Claro. – E fez aparecer uma caixa de veludo vermelho e entregou a Draco. Draco abriu-a e viu um anel simples, com um pequeno diamante no topo. Sorriu e disse:

-Obrigado, Alawara. O que eu faria sem você?

-Nada. – Respondeu simplesmente a elfa. – Draco piscou um olho, marotamente e aparatou para a tenda. Escondeu a caixa no bolso da camisa e se deitou ao lado de Hermione.

**OoOoO**

Quando Hermione acordou, viu Draco observando-a com paixão. Sorriu. E o beijou. Se levantaram e, quando saíram da tenda, todos estavam preparando o pequeno-almoço. Se sentaram todos e começaram a comer sandes frescas.

-Deliciosa. – Sussurrou Hermione, depois de comer. Draco respirou fundo e disse:

-Hermione, vamos até ali ao fundo.

-Porquê? – Questionou ela, curiosa.

-Queria te mostrar uma coisa. – Hermione seguiu Draco até a umas dunas. Draco se ajoelhou á frente de Hermione e questionou:

-Hermione Granger, você quer casar comigo? – Hermione ficou em choque. Ouviu vozes:

-Casa com ele!

-Ai que lindo!

-Sim! – Disse Hermione. – Eu caso com você! – Draco se levantou, tirou o anel e o colocou no dedo dela, a beijando de seguida, enquanto o sol iluminava seus corpos, demonstrando a beleza da cena.

Começaram a guardar tudo e regressaram para o hotel. A viagem durou as mesmas horas, mas para Hermione e Draco parecia uma eternidade. Quando chegaram ao hotel, eram cinco de tarde e eles se foram esconder dos Muggles e aparataram em casa de Draco. Sorriram apaixonadamente e iam-se beijar quando ouviram gritos:

-Viva os noivos! – Gritou Harry.

-Viva! – Gritou um coro de vozes. – Draco e Hermione olharam em volta e viram a família Potter, Scorpius, Pansy e Blaise, Lucius, Narcissa e Alawara, sorrindo para eles. Draco fitou a elfa e Alawara disse:

-Finalmente um casamento! Estava a ver que não iria casar Sr. Malfoy. Demorou! – Todos se começaram a rir. Draco revirou os olhos. Scorpius começou a gesticular nos braços da elfa e Draco pegou nele, dizendo:

-Olhe sua mãe, Scorpius. – Hermione sorriu, emocionada e beijou a cabecinha do bebê, dizendo em seguida, baixinho:

-Eu vos amo! – E Draco sabia que era verdade.

-Quero que me contem como foi a viagem! – Exclamou Ginny, se sentando no sofá. Draco e Hermione se entreolharam e sorriram. Ia ser uma longa noite.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

"Já tinham passado seis anos depois de toda aquela aventura. Hermione estava na varanda da mansão Malfoy, sentada em um banco, vendo seus filhos brincando no jardim, com a mão na barriga."

**OoOoO**

**NT:** Oi! O próximo capítulo é o ultimo! Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Por favor, mandem reviews. Eu agradeço.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo anterior:**

"-Quero que me contem como foi a viagem! – Exclamou Ginny, se sentando no sofá. Draco e Hermione se entreolharam e sorriram. Ia ser uma longa noite."

**S.L.**

_Epílogo_

Já tinham passado seis anos depois de toda aquela aventura. Hermione estava na varanda da mansão Malfoy, sentada em um banco, vendo seus filhos brincando no jardim, com a mão na barriga. Estava esperando seu segundo filho. Scorpius estava um garoto lindo, muito parecido com Draco. Astoria, sua filha, era muito parecida com Hermione, tirando o fato de ela ter cabelo loiro. Estava tão absorta os observando, que não reparou em Draco, que estava atrás de si. Apanhou um pequeno susto quando ele disse:

-Eu te amo. – Hermione sorriu e o beijou apaixonadamente. Sua vida tinha mudado completamente. Draco se dava muito bem com Ginny e Harry, e ás vezes, os filhos deles vinham á mansão brincar com Astoria e Scorpius. Ron tinha casado com sua secretária e tinha agora dois filhos gêmeos. Parecia muito feliz. Com o tempo, Ron e Hermione se começaram a falar e, as desavenças entre eles foram perdoadas. O mundo mágico estava em paz. Parecia tudo um sonho.

-Eu também te amo. – Disse Hermione. Draco sorriu e pousou sua mão na barriga de Hermione. Disse:

-Seus pais enviaram uma carta. Querem te ver amanhã. – Hermione sorriu e disse:

-Eles te adoram. – Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e disse:

-Claro, então eu sou lindo. – Hermione se riu e deu um tapa no ombro de Draco e ele, em seguida, beijou-a com paixão.

-Papai! – Gritou Astoria do jardim. Ela acenava para ele, com seus cabelos loiros esvoaçando suavemente pelo vento. Scorpius sorriu e disse, para sua irmã:

-Vamos para dentro. – E saíram a correr do jardim. Hermione parou de beijar Draco e disse:

-Olhe! O por do sol. – Draco abraçou Hermione e disse, fascinado:

-Ele é lindo! – O por do sol era mais brilhante e tinha um matiz de vermelho e laranja, que eram as cores mais vibrantes. Hermione sorriu. Nunca em toda a sua vida tinha pensado que uma viagem poderia mudar tudo o que sentia por Draco. E de pensar que o seu amor tinha começado com um amor no deserto.

**Fim**

**NT:** Esta Dramione acabou! Espero que tenham gostado! Para mim foi uma experiência muito reveladora. E amei cada review que recebi de vocês! Até uma próxima fic!

Bjs :D


End file.
